<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сын Бога by Odin_s_daughter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147585">Сын Бога</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_s_daughter/pseuds/Odin_s_daughter'>Odin_s_daughter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_s_daughter/pseuds/Odin_s_daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Погода продолжает ухудшаться. Сначала казалось, что это временное явление, но, когда это длится уже второй год, а на мост в Асгард наложили защитное заклятие пошли слухи о разных бедах. В Мидгарде каждый второй шептался о Рагнарёке о том, что он уже наступил. Все напуганы и запираются дома, не желая лишний раз выйти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Погода продолжает ухудшаться. Сначала казалось, что это временное явление, но, когда это длится уже второй год, а на мост в Асгард наложили защитное заклятие пошли слухи о разных бедах. В Мидгарде каждый второй шептался о Рагнарёке о том, что он уже наступил. Все напуганы и запираются дома, не желая лишний раз выйти.</p>
<p>      Воздух стал тяжёлым. Свободно дышать уже не получалось. Все ходили в масках, да и признаться честно в такое время ни одной живой души не было, кроме вельв, которые облокотившись о трость внимательно смотрели на миры гадко похихикивая.<br/>«глаза» Одина наблюдали за каждым из миров, в особенности за Хельхеймом ведь по словам одной из вельв именно оттуда ждать беды. Одноглазый старик ходил взад и вперёд, размышляя обо всём, что творится сейчас. Ясно было одно — мирной жизни пришёл конец.<br/> Один помнит тот день, словно события происходили несколько минут назад.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Начало осени самая прекрасная пора. Ветер срывает осенние листья, унося их далеко-далеко. Леса окрашиваются в самые прекрасные цвета, гуляя по ним ты ощущаешь незабываемый прилив энергии. Красивая, стройная женщина со светлыми волосами и венком на голове шла по аллее, держа за руку сына. Фригг рассказывала мальчику о всех девяти мирах, о том, что когда ему исполнится шестнадцать, то он сможет путешествовать во все миры, и жители будут ему рады. Ребёнок радостно смеялся и убегал в сторону леса, чтобы сорвать цветы и принести их своей матери.<br/>— Ох, Элиот, какие красивые цветы! — радостно произнесла женщина, касаясь их пальцами сплетая их между собой и ласково вплетает в волосы сына. — Давай подарим отцу такой же? Уверена он будет рад.<br/>Элиот закивал головой и побежал к цветам, собирая их и принося светловолосой женщине. Мать с улыбкой наблюдала за сыном. Всё было спокойно и чудесно, и не хотелось отсюда уходить вовсе. Когда в очередной раз мальчик подбегает с красивыми цветами, то они почти сразу же превращаются в жуков, вскрикивая Элиот кидается в объятия к матери начиная тихо плакать.<br/>Фригг гладит по спине шепча:<br/>— Тише-тише. Всё хорошо. Сейчас мы вместе найдём шутника и скажем, что так делать нельзя, да? — рукой ведёт выше, переходя на волосы. Женщина оглядывается вокруг пока не натыкается взглядом на едко ухмыляющийся вельву, которая с противным смехом тут же перемещается.<br/>“ — Что ей нужно?”- промелькнуло у женщины в голове. — Элиот! Скорей беги! — богиня делает взмах рукой, открывая портал между мирами. Небольшой чёрный проход, из которого веет прохладным ветром. Вокруг него клубы чёрного и синего дыма, который одновременно притягивает своей таинственностью и отталкивает своей неизвестностью и, возможно, опасностью. Мальчик с сомнением смотрит в пустоту, а когда получает едва ощущаемый толчок в спину, то плотно закрыв глаза делает шаг вперёд. Едва переставив вторую ногу, проход закрывается, не давая вернуться назад.<br/>— Я приказываю тебе сейчас же появиться! — грозно проговорила Фригг, оборачиваясь вокруг себя. Главное не стоять к ним спиной. Они имеют привычку нападать сзади, обездвиживая корнями.<br/>— Вас всех ждёт страшная погибель! — противным голосом протянула старая женщина, появляясь перед богиней.<br/>Вельвы являются пророчицами и никогда не ассоциируются со «злом». Дружелюбные женщины, которые странствуют по девяти мирам, предсказывая будущее. Часто спускаются в Мидгард, помогая людям обезопасить себя от несчастий. Так было и должно быть всегда, но что-то разрушилось. Они обозлились и теперь несут лишь вред всем живым существам. Да и вид изменился: Старая женщина, которая напоминает оживший скелет. Кожа что раньше привлекала своим видом вмиг превратилась в покрытую странными волдырями. Их волосы из ухоженных превратились в растрёпанные, которые присутствуют у сирен, описанных в людских сказках. Всегда одеты в старое, серое платье. На поясе вместо разновидных трав, зелий теперь находятся черепа. Люди в страхе разбегались по своим домам, когда впервые увидели вельву. За запертыми дверьми они дрожащим голосом взывали богов. На всех стенах ножом выцарапаны защитные руны. Долго наблюдать за их страданиями было невозможно. По приказу Одина на Мидгард была наложена защитная руна, которая по своей сути должна была защитить всех. Всё было под контролем до наступления Рагнарёка.<br/>— Защитные руны с каждым днём слабеют. Совсем скоро дорога вновь будет открыта. Ждите давно позабытых друзей, которые до-олгое время находятся в Хельхейме.<br/>— Ты сейчас же отправишься прямиком туда, где проведёшь всю оставшуюся жизнь! — грозно проговорила богиня, не сводя взгляда со старухи. — Уж там о тебе позаботятся!<br/>— О своём сыне лучше бы позаботилась. Мальчик слишком мал, чтобы отправиться воевать. Его силы ещё не проявили себя, да и в ближайшие дни этого не случиться. Он погибнет первым, — не давая богини сказать ни слова, вельва ударяет тростью о землю и с противным смехом растворяется.<br/>Трясясь от накатившиеся злобы Фригг повторяет действия и проходит в портал между мирами.</p>
<p>   Перед глазами появляется картина, где Один обнимает сына, говоря, что всё будет хорошо.<br/>— Мама! — мальчик резко поворачивает голову и подбегает к женщине что-то быстро и непонятно говоря.<br/>— Один, нам нужна Фрейя. Она должна помочь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодняшний день просто сумасшедший. Сначала отголоски прошлого внезапно дают о себе знать, а ведь прошло уже почти пять лет. После один из стражников сообщает о том, что враги «испарились». И всё это в преддверии Рагнарёка. Это точно не является случайностью. За этой же новостью следует то, что Элиоту угрожает опасность. Мальчик слишком юн для того, чтобы сражаться вместе с остальными. Проблемы начинают накапливаться с бешеной скоростью. Ты избавляешься от одной и тут же приобретаешь две другие. Всё. Круг замкнулся и разорвать ты его не в силах. </p><p>Фрейя. Фрейя. Нужна <em>Фрейя.</em> — Ёруд, — обращается Один к одному из стражников.<br/> — Найди Фрейю и прикажи немедленно появиться здесь. В Асгарде. У нас проблемы.<br/> — Слушаюсь! Стражник тотчас испарился. Теперь остаётся лишь ждать и надеяться, что богиня не будет перемещаться по мирам. <br/>— Фригг. Я думаю, что лишь, — перед тем как произнести имя богини старик с каплей раздражения шумно выдыхает, — Фрейи нам будет мало. Спустись в сад к Мимиру и спроси его о совете… Возможно, нам потребуются другие богини или чародеи которых найти теперь труднее всего. <br/>— Мне трудно оценивать ситуацию полностью, — тяжело вздыхая проговорила женщина, подходя к лестнице, ведущей прямо в сад.<br/> — Только бы не пришлось просить помощи у вельв. Они сильно изменились. На поиски той, которая нам поможет может уйти много времени. И тогда… Мы точно ничего не успеем. <br/>— Не стоит загадывать наперёд. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Не будем тратить время на пустые разговоры. Пока Ёруд не вернулся нужно переговорить с Мимиром. Фригг кивает головой и спускается по лестнице, проходя мимо великолепных деревьев. Мимир находился возле самого старого дуба. Он никогда не покидает своё место, да и не может ведь когда-то давно бедному старику отрубили голову и прислали Всеотцу. Один ни раз предлагал ему жить в самом замке. С помощью магии, его отрубленную голову можно было вплести в другое дерево. Однако каждый раз старика ожидал отказ последний раз их разговор закончился ссорой. Они не разговаривают уже несколько дней. За всё время такое происходит с ними впервые. Фригг не смеет вмешиваться в их отношения, ибо знает, что это далеко не её ума дело. В нужную минуту они забудут все обиды и заговорят с друг другом как было всегда. <br/>— Мимир. Элиот…он слишком юн, чтобы участвовать в битве. И оставаться ему здесь тоже будет опасно. <br/>— Фригг. — хриплым голосом произнесла отрубленная голова. — Дай мне время на раздумье. <br/>— Не хочу тебя торопить, но у нас мало времени. Элиот, слишком дорог мне. Я соглашусь на любой способ, — богиня садится на траву, опуская голову вниз. В глазах Элиота всегда горел огонёк, он всегда стремился к чему-то новому и неизвестному для себя. Все всегда поражались его тягой к знаниям. Если бы Рагнарёк не наступил столь скоро, то Элиот вырос прекрасным богом. Однако это всё идёт не по плану. Фригг не сможет проследить за развитием сына, за появлением способности. Единственное что она может — спасти ему жизнь. Неважно как — главное обеспечить полноценную защиту. <br/>— Параллельный мир. — коротко произнесла голова. Фригг удивлённо посмотрела на Мимира, который выглядел вполне серьёзно. Параллельный мир. Само по себе звучит опасно. Да и такое разве возможно? Фригг ниразу не слышала, чтобы подобное практиковали асы или ваны. — Фригг, это единственный выход из этой ситуации. Мы перенесём мальчика в другой совершенно мир. Там его никто и никогда не найдёт, если только…- голова замолкает, обдумывая всё. Перенесение в другой мир или даже измерение вполне возможно только никто этого давно не практиковал. На памяти Мимира были и такие случаи, когда кого-то или даже что-то хотели спрятать, а девять миров не выглядят как безопасное место для этого. Тогда и возникла мысль о параллельном мире. Если верить альвам, то подобное перемещение более является безопасным, чем оставаться у всех на виду. —…Если только мальчик не захочет вернуться домой, а подобное вполне может произойти и хорошо, если к этому моменту здесь будет безопасно. Нам нужен Гэндалф. Тёмное царство Альв. Я понимаю, что данная новость тебя не обрадует, но только он это может сделать. <br/>— Они же терпеть не могут асов. Я не смогу его привести. Ты же знаешь. У нас далеко не лучшие отношения.<br/> — У тебя может они и не лучше, но он меня послушает, — прозвучал звонкий, приятный голос Фрейи. Внешность Фрейи всегда цепляет своими рыжим цветом волос, молочной кожей, и зелёными глазами. Некоторые ассоциируют её с весной, другие же наоборот говорят о том, что она напоминает раннюю осень. Богиня практически всегда одета в лёгкое белое платье с золотым ремешком на талии в сочетании с венком из разных цветов, листьев и ягод. Лишь в Хельхейме, Муспельхейме и в Мидграде её образ значительно отличается от привычного. Богиня принадлежит к ванам. И из-за этого она может без особой опасности для себя отправиться в царство Свартальфахейм. <br/>        С Фригг она знакома очень давно и всё это время помогала ей. Если у них хорошие отношения, то с Одином напряженные. Причина тому — посещения Свартальфахейма и близкие отношения с тёмными альвами. Всеотец считает, что добром это не кончится. Он уже пытался вразумить Фригг, но женщина даже слушать его не стала, объясняя это тем, что доверяет Фрейи и уверена в её верности. Спорить с супругой было бесполезно. Ведь она всё равно будет стоять на своём. В её отсутствие он кидает недоверчивые взгляды в сторону рыжеволосой, которая весело болтает с Мимиром. Сам Мимир не раз говорил Одину о том, что Фрейе можно доверять и его недоверие ничем не подкреплено. На время даже получилось убедить его в этом, но после всё опять началось сначала. <br/>— Фрейя! — радостно воскликнула Фригг, обнимая девушку за плечи. — Я буду очень признательна, если у тебя всё получится. — Мне будет нужна руна, потому что они закрыли мост. Я думаю, они это сделали ради защиты своего народа. Рунами заведует исключительно Один. Он внимательно выслушивает тех, кому нужно отправиться в другой мир, а после тщательно обдумывает всё и выносит вердикт. В частности, не все получали доступ в другой мир. Их причины не являлись весомыми по мнению Всеотца. Жители разных миров за исключением Мидгарда спокойно принимали отказ Одина, не пытаясь даже оспорить, ибо себе дороже. Вероятно, единственным кому Один может дать ключ-руну это его супруга и Мимир. Сейчас же светловолосую терзали сомнения насчёт того, что скажет её супруг, но это тут же уходило на второй план ведь накануне стоит жизнь сына. Две девушки молча поднялись в зал, где их ожидал Один. <br/>— Нам нужна ключ-руна в Свартальфахейм. Мост был закрыт после объявления Рагнарёка. — строгим голосом проговорила Фригг. Одноглазый старик тяжело вздыхает и проходит к необычному сундуку, в котором хранятся ключ-руны. Достав нужную тот, сперва протягивает её, а после отдёргивает, говоря: <br/>— Без глупостей, Фрейя. Я знаю, что моя супруга тебе доверяет, но твои частые посещения не внушают доверия. С тобой отправится Ёруд. <br/>— Всеотец. Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, но сколько я уже сделала для вас? Неужели я не заслуживаю доверия? — спокойно проговорила зеленоглазая. Сдержаться было крайне трудно, но и сорваться было бы неправильно, да и к тому же ничем хорошим подобное действие не закончится. <br/>— Хорошо, — вскидывает руки вверх, устало вздыхая, — я согласна на сопровождение только… — она не успевает договорить из-за того, что замечает Элиота за дверьми. <br/>— Элиот! — воскликнула Фригг с неким раздражением в голосе. Подслушивать плохо! — женщина тут же срывается с места, чтобы увести мальчика из тронного зала. Ему нельзя это слышать. — Мама… почему отец ругается на Фрейю? — спросил тот, как только тяжёлая дверь хлопнула за его спиной. <br/>— Малыш, он не ругает. У них просто недопонимание не бери в голову. Давай лучше сходим к Мимиру? Он расскажет тебе много интересных историй, хочешь? <br/>— Хочу! Мимир лучший рассказчик! — радостно проговорил мальчик, убегая в сад. Фригг несколько минут смотрит в спину ребёнку, а после разворачивается, заходя в зал откуда всё ещё доносились голоса. Женщина прислоняется ухом к двери, внимательно слушая. <br/>— Поможешь Элиоту и можешь уходить. — произносит Один, протягивая ключ-руну. Рыжеволосая вскидывает руки истерично смеясь:<br/> — Чем я опасна? Мои дружественные отношения с тёмными альвами не должны вас касаться. Если бы они хотели вам навредить, то я бы уже давно это узнала! Ваше недоверия ничем не подкреплено и… <br/>— Довольно! Я устала от ваших разборок! — строго проговорила Фригг, открывая дверь и проходя в центр зала. <br/>— Фрейя, прошу тебя покончи с этим побыстрее, — богиня забирает ключ-руну из рук супруга и движется к выходу из замка, в котором они находились.<br/>— Фригг! Да постой же ты! — кричит в спину Фрейя, которая еле успевает за разгневанной богиней. Впереди лишь длинные коридоры и множество развилок. Их путь лежит до чертога Хеймдалля, где находится Биврёст и сам мост между мирами. Тайком проникнуть или сбежать из Асгарда не выйдет ни у кого. Стражники тщательно следят за теми, кто идёт в Асгард. Сейчас же они должны быть максимально внимательными ведь от их действия зависит очень многое. Как только Фригг в сопровождении Фрейи и Ёруда, то стражники быстро перегородили им путь строго, спрашивая куда они направляются. <br/>— Этим двоим, — Фригг кивает головой на богиню и стражника, — нужен доступ в Свартальфахейм. Ключ-руна у нас присутствует, как и разрешения Всеотца.<br/>— Только двое? — спрашивает тот, окидывая взглядом стражника и богинь. Перекладывает оружие в другую руку, забирая руну для того, что открыть мост. <br/>— С ними ещё будет Гэндалф. Больше стражник Биврёста ни сказал ни слова. Лишь повернулся и вставил ключ в небольшой выступ прямоугольной формы. Сверху находится маленькое отверстие куда и вставляют сам ключ. Слева находится рычаг, приводящий его в действие. Сам же выступ сделан из мрамора и украшен руной Асгарда: данная руна изображена в виде буквы «X» и располагается она на всех сторонах данной конструкции. Как только рычаг опустили вниз, то перед ними открылись двери и появился мост, где на противоположном конце точно также были открыты двери.<br/> — Побыстрее. — грубо проговорил страж, а после сделал несколько шагов назад, освобождая им путь. Ёруд пропускает вперёд богиню и как только её силуэт исчезает, то сразу же срывается с места, спеша за ней. С того момента как эти двое перешли в другой мир прошло около двух часов. За всё время ожидания Фригг успела дважды сходить к Мимиру, чтобы убедиться, что её сын всё ещё находится в компании головы и ей не стоит переживать за него. Ходьба туда-сюда лишь нагоняла панику ведь она понятия не имеет, что происходит с ними по ту сторону. Стражник, заметив явное беспокойство светловолосой аккуратно подошёл к ней, чтобы чуть-чуть отвлечь от переживаний. <br/>— Фригг, позвольте узнать. Зачем вам столь внезапно понадобился Свартальфахейм? Плечи женщины заметно вздрагивают, и она поднимает глаза на стражника. Смотрит пару секунд, пытаясь понять, что у неё спрашивают. <br/>— Нам нужен колдун, который должен нам помочь. Если он откажет, то вряд ли мы успеем найти того, кто бы нам помог, — взгляд Фригг быстро тухнет. С каждой минутой шанс того, что им всё удастся сделать — падает, как и вера в то, что это действительно поможет.<br/> — Я слышал его имя. Ему было поручено спрятать таинственный амулет, который попав в чужие руки мог многим навредить. Не знаю уж куда он его спрятал, но кто-то из светлых альв говорил, что его отправили в…- стражник облокотился о своё оружие, пытаясь вспомнить как называлось то место. <br/>— В другое измерение? — спросила Фригг, безразлично смотря на мужчину. <br/>— Да! Совсем старый стал. А ведь когда-то у меня была прекрасная память, а теперь я всё забываю, — последнее слово он проговорил как можно тише и весьма печальным голосом. <br/>— О! Смотрите, ваши возвращаются. И не одни, — он словно оживился, когда вдалеке увидел три силуэта, которые уверенно двигались в их сторону. Впереди шла Фрейя с победной улыбкой, а слева от неё шёл Гэндалф. Он не выглядел радостным, скорее задумчивым и не заметил даже как и очутился уже на другой стороне. <br/>— Я после тебе всё расскажу, а пока нам нужно вернуться к Одину и наконец-то закончить начатое. Ёруд отвёл всех четверых назад в зал к Одину. Всё то временя пока они шли Гэндалф говорил о том, что перед отправкой мальчика следует пометить руной для защиты и для того, чтобы вернуться домой. Всё остальное он сделает сам. Он уверяет, что всё пройдёт хорошо и это далеко не первый раз. <br/>— Приведи Элиота, пожалуйста, он сейчас в саду с Мимиром, — сказала Фригг Фрейе, кивнув тут же убежала в сторону сада. </p><p>— Мне потребуется: <em>звёздная пыль, кровь дракона, целебные травы, стёртые в порошок и пепел.</em> — объявил Гэндалф. Фригг подошла к стражникам и что-то прошептала им, в ответ они кивнули и вышли из зала, направляясь к небольшому складу, где и хранились различные ингредиенты. Здесь можно было найти практически всё. Начиная от лечебных трав, что растут в Мидгарде, заканчивая органами драконов и великанов. В особых отделах можно было найти даже куски метеоритов и ту самую звёздную пыль. Удача явно на их стороне. Стража, собрав необходимые ингредиенты вернулась, где мальчику уже поставили защитную руну. Она была на левом предплечье и изображала букву «Х». Оно выглядело как обычное родимое пятно, но о его свойствах будет известно лишь носителю. Стража молча отдала всё необходимое и плотно закрыли двери зала, чтобы никто не смог им помешать. Пару минут и перед ними появилась сперва яркая вспышка, а после на полу образовалась чёрная дыра, которая должна вести в другой мир. Фригг со слезами на глазах обняла сына, а после сделала два шага назад, закрывая рот руками. Ей невероятно больно прощаться со своим сыном, но другого выбора у неё нет. Один крепко обнял Элиота и прошептал ему:<br/>      — Береги себя. Не давай плохим людям взять под контроль твой разум. Фрейя была последней, кто обнял мальчика, а после он сделал шаг вперёд и исчез в темноте, а портал захлопнулся. Фригг не выдерживая отворачивается, начиная плакать от боли, что разрывает её сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>